Más cerca
by Ferr
Summary: Una colección de 10 drabbles con diversas parejas y música random... AsaKiku, FranciaxSeychelles, el Bad Friends Trio, DenxNoru, EspañaxLovi, PrussiaxHungría, ArgentinaxChile, Los hermanos Italia, Chile y España, Lituania y Polonia, y finalmente USAxUK


Advertencia:

**"Más cerca"** es una colección de 10 drabbles, hechos en un desafío.

Pones tu reproductor en aleatorio, y haces un drabble con lo que dure la canción, y que obviamente tiene por título el título hononimo de la canción.

En fin, pongo la canción, el drabble y una explicación.

**Nota:** Todos los drabbles serán de distintos protagonistas ._.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío (porque si lo fuese Chile sería el protagonista porque es awesome)

* * *

**She will be loved - Maroon**

IngleterraxJapón

**

* * *

**

El japonés miró por la ventana para ver la lluvia torrencial que había, un pensamiento le inundó la cabeza

_"El inglés"_

Un flashback, el inglés en la casa japonesa de Kiku, los dos tomando té, un gusto que compartían, sobretodo en la lluvia, porque Arthur estaba acostumbrado que en su país lloviera y a Kiku le encantaba este clima.

Comían dulces japoneses, se relajaban en el jardín de Japón, y luego al otro día, iban a la casa del británico.

**Buenos tiempos-** Dijo el japonés recordando la escena con cierta melancolía y luego otro escena, la de ayer, la pelea que habían tenido.

La forma de arreglar las cosas del inglés, _"con un beso se soluciona todo"_, eso dijo Alfred, lo copió de Francis y lo pusó en una película

Kiku se sonrojó

Mas las cosas no cambiaban

La lluvia seguía, el japonés miro el asiento contiguo, vació. Sonrió, volviendo a recordar al inglés.

* * *

**Lady Gaga - Love Game (Remix)**

FranciaxSeychelles

* * *

-Es complicado - Dijo Seychelles  
-Es estúpido, que es distinto - Respondió el francés guiñandole un ojo a la trigueña, y moviendo una pieza de ajedrez. - Jaque - Dijo sonriendo  
-Ah no sé como me ganas en esto - Sey hizo una mueca - Te odio - ella se sonrojó y el francés espero pacientemente que moviese las piezas, cosa que ella no hizo, para volver a reclamarle.

-Si es bastante estúpido - Repusó.  
-Es como el amor- Resumió Francis

* * *

**Joe Anderson & Jim Sturgess** - **With a Little Help from my friends **

Bad Friends Trio

* * *

España canturreaba una canción a todo ritmo, mientras abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigos, Francis y Gilbert

El trío cantaba borracho mientras se reían de quién sabe qué, hablaban de cosas también, extrañas para el resto del mundo.

Borrachos, risueños, felices, no había mejor combinación.

Eran las 2 de la mañana según el horario español, el prusiano intentaba tocar la guitarra, pero como estaba borracho se le dificultaba.

-Definitivamente necesitamos mejores pasatiempos - Dijo en un suspiro el moreno.  
-Alguien para "amour desenfrenado"

el español y el prusiano se miraron y luego rieron... Sin saber porqué... Otra vez

* * *

**Secondhand Serenade - ****Goodbye **

DanmarkxNorway

* * *

-Mátate - Le dijo un noruego a cierto danés molestoso, que en vez de sonreír como siempre, se aflijió, esta vez el comentario del nórdico menor si le tocó... Claro, Noru había dicho muchas cosas, pero "Mátate" ya es otra cosa.

El rubio más alto suspiró... Siempre era así, Den sabía mostrar todo el amor del mundo y Noruega sólo le respondía cosas hirientes, listo, fin, paz.

Mathias se levantó del sillón y camino a la salida, Noruega lo miraba átonito... ¿Lo iba a dejar tranquilo?

El nórdico mayor llegó hasta la puerta, caminando un poco más triste, y de sus ojos azules, salieron lágrimas.. Sí, el gran rey de Europa del norte también podía llorar.

-Si así es como quieres que todo termine... - Se dijo a si mismo, y se fue a su casa, a dormir.

A eso de la noche, se encontró con otro par de ojos azules.

-Lo siento... - Repusó Noruega sonrojado y un poco sudado, por haber corrido.

Mathias volvió a sonreír y lo abrazo, Noru, finalmente correspondió el abrazo.

-Estaba equivocado.  
-Siempre lo estás - Dijo un sonriente danés

Un golpe, de un puño ya conocido, lo hizo apartarse.

* * *

**Cobra Starship - I Kissed A Boy**

EspañaxLovino

* * *

Un español borracho, un italiano tsundere...

Así fue

El español lo acorraló a la muralla y aparentemente sin razón lo besó con desenfrenada pasión.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Quítate! - Pataleaba un italiano muy sonrojado. - ¡Esto está mal!  
-No me importa, Lovi... Te amo.

ese "Te amo" le resonó al del rulo, en sus italianos oídos..

Más silencio, que el español borracho rellenó con más besos.

-Sé que está mal pero no me importa... Ya te lo he dicho, y no me canso.. Lovi, no.. Lovino Vargas, yo te amo... Más que a nada.

El italiano seguía en sumo silencio.

-Yo no, bastardo, esto está mal...  
-Mentiroso, dímelo mirandome a los ojos.  
-No necesito hacer eso.  
-Me amas... Lo sé, lo sabemos...

Más silencio aún.

-¡Bastardo! -Gritó Lovi antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, más sonrojado que antes y correspondiendole los besos al español.

* * *

**Aqualung - Brighter than sunshine**

PrussiaxHungría

* * *

Él lo supó en una celebración de año nuevo, de esas que siempre se celebraban con todos los países, Hungría molestaba a Austria casi todo el año para que aceptara la invitación, porque el señorito, prefería pasarlo en su casa tocando piano, aparentmente.

Elizavetha y Gilbert jugaban en el jardín, Austria los observaba sentados, la chica de cabello castaño jugaba con una especie de fuego artificial individual "Estrellitas" como le llamaba Chile.

Ella se reía mientras movía el palillo de metal alegremente, de un lado a otro, el brillo del fuego iluminaba la perfecta cara de la chica.

Una cara que Gilbert se había perdido por años... Decían que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

El prusiano era la prueba viviente de eso, ahora, con ella casada felizmente con Austria, el finalmente lo entendió

Ese sentimiento que siempre lo hacía agonizar al verla, era amor, siempre lo fue, sonrío inconscientemente, y la chica se quemó con el fuego.

Ella podía sentir dolor momentaneo, pero lo de Gilbert, tomaría más tiempo

* * *

**Mikaila - Emotional**

ArgentinaxChile

* * *

No el no lo iba a admitir, estas cosas iban más allá de su orgullo chileno, no iba a admitir que amaba a un argentino... No lo de argentino no tenía nada, esto iba más allá de su estúpida rivalidad... Porque él, porque Martín... Era un hombre.

Y Manuel trató, de no enamorarse, porque una vez, un España borracho le dijo que hacía mal, sobretodo si era con un tsundere... Aunque no entendió lo último... En fin. Estas cosas no le pasaban a él, él era un macho, y no se iba a poner emocional, claro que no.

Cada vez que veía al argentino, controlaba sus desmedidas ganas de abalanzarsele , lo suprimía diciendole cuanto garabato se le ocurría... E inventaba para la ocación

Ya no había cosa que hacer, el chileno probó de todo, desde huir, hasta tratarlo bien, pero nada pareció funcionarle.

Francia sólo le aconsejó una noche de amour desenfrenado...

Pero él que sabía...

* * *

**The Klaxons - Magick**

EspañaxLovi & AlemaniaxFeli

* * *

-Veee ~  
-.. ¿Podrías parar con eso? - Preguntó un alemán algo cansado... Odiaba estas cenas "familiares" donde Feliciano lo invitaba a comer, Lovino traía a España, y se armaba todo grande.

El español decía "Fusososo" cada vez que Lovino hacía algo, Feli decía "Vee" cada dos segundos, y cuando alemania parecía medio molesto, el tsundere italiano, le empezaba a gritar quien sabe qué, reclamandole a su hermano el haberlo traído, pero este no lo escuchaba esta muy ocupado comiendo pasta, Lovino se encabronaba (como decía España) y le lanzaba un tomate, Feli lloriqueaba como niña, Alemania intentaba calmarlos, España volvía a decir "Fusososo" y al final todos terminaban gritando, lanzandose tomates, gritando "Veee" o "Chigiii" Y alemania terminaba gritando.. Más aún...

Si estas cenas eran de lo peor

* * *

(No me acuerdo que canción iba aquí ._. pero les recomiendo **Wavin' Flag - Knaan ft. David Bisbal**)

España & Chile

* * *

-Hueón no es mi culpa, vo' te poní súper mal  
-¿Podrías hablar en Español una vez por lo menos?  
-Yo hablo bien, vo no cachai que es distinto - Manu infló los cachetes más sonrojado, la había ido bien con Honduras y Suiza... ¿Por qué fue justamente el español el que lo sacó?

-Se fue Bielsa hueón... No es mi culpa - Dijo en su manera de disculparse el chileno mientras removía lárgimas de sus ojos porque lo habían sacado del mundial, su única alegría tras el reciente terremoto.

España sonrío y le abrazó, ese Chile cuyo cáracter tsundere que quizás había heredado de su madre adoptiva, era el que adoraba

-Fusososo.

-Oe Toño...  
-¿Sí?  
-Hueón te conozco hace muchos años y sigo sin saber que chucha es eso...

España estalló en risas y le invitó una paella.. y una chela a petición de Chile.

* * *

(Tampoco recuerdo esta :D pongan cualquier cosa acá)

Lituania & Polonia.

* * *

Allí estaba Lituania, con su mejor amigo, Polonia... Alias el de la faldita rosa.

Lituania se cubría la cara... Quería mucho a Polonia, sí que lo hacía mas aún no comprendía sus gustos raros por hablar como "Paris Hilton" Según Alfred y "Pelolais hueca" Según Chile.

No, no los entendía, la respuesta del rubio para eso era que "Osea tipo como que totalmente el rosa es la onda"

Tampoco entendía eso.

Pero los mejores amigos eran así... ¿No? Diferentes en todo sentido de la palabra, pero aún así encontraban formas de entenderse... O comunicarse...

En fin, lo había aguantado y querido durante mucho tiempo...

¿Qué eran más años ahora?

No, no eran nada.

* * *

**Funkytown** (No sé de quien es, según mi reproductor es de Skins ._.)

Estados Unidos & Inglaterra

* * *

-¿Q-QUÉ! -Preguntó, casi gritando el estado unidense.  
-Lo que oíste, imbécil.  
-¡No no es cierto! ¡Debes estar mintiendo!  
-Gracias a la reina, que no.  
-¡Mentiroso! ¡Inglés mentiroso! - Alfred estalló en llanto. -¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora que haré con mi vida?  
-... Podría cocinarte yo.  
-Este... No gracias Iggy  
-¡IDIOTA! - al inglés le exaltó lo tsundere y comenzó a golpear al estado unidense, siendo que se suponía que era él quien debía apoyar cuando McDonalds quebró.

* * *

Bueno ahí están todos, perdón si hay errores, los escribí bien apurada xD

asdf


End file.
